


Crash Bash

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of dirtysupernaturalimagines': Imagine playing video games with Sam, and you try to cheat by feeling one another up to distract each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Bash

No! No!” Furious, you bang your PS3 controller against your legs and immediately regret it. The low throbbing pain in your legs lets you know that you’ll have a bruise by tomorrow.

Sam jokingly gloats next to you, shimmying his shoulders in delight. The video game takes you back to the mini game selection menu, a circular room with seven games to choose from. Without warning or pause you make Crash walk towards a minigame called “Ballistix”. You have always had a slight edge in this game and hope that it will be enough to shift the flow back into your favor. You won’t lose, not with what’s on the line.

You set your characters and the match begins. The first ball moves slowly, keeping an even pace until more and more metal balls make their way onto the field. The leisurely pace from the beginning seconds evaporates quickly into a heated match of virtual air hockey. Each of you groan and grunt at every lost point and every goal elicits a tiny cheer. It isn’t long before the you win in the off chance when Sam accidentally pushes your ball into his goal, ramming it between his goalpost and his ship.

“You better get those stockings ready, Sammy! Because this is my game!” You do a tiny victory dance relishing Sam’s childlike exaggerated pout.

This routine of incredible exhilaration and disparaging lows goes on for a good two hours. Somehow, you and Sam are tied by the end of endless matches in different games. For your final round Sam chooses the game “Pogo Pandemonium”. He’s going for the jugular. While you dominate in Ballistix he annihilates in Pogo. It takes mere seconds for Sam to take the lead, coloring the floor with his pogo stick while your character wobbles from side to side, incapacitated from a rocket Sam’s character launched at you. Before the first round is through you know you are only going to win one way; cheating.

At the beginning of the second match you slide your way behind Sam and slip your arms around his waist. You rest your head against his grey t-shirt covered shoulder lightly pressing kisses across the top. Barely even using your controller you let Sam take the lead and focus on setting up your perfect distraction. As the match ends you’ve made your way all the way to the crook of his neck. The little rumbles of pleasure, much like a cat’s purr, have gotten louder, less restrained. You can feel the vibrations against your nose as you work your way towards his jaw. By the skin of your teeth you manage to win, with only two more blocks in your color, but there is still one more match left and you need to completely distract Sam or you don’t stand a chance. The final match begins and Sam’s attention is fully focused on your caresses and the throbbing in his crotch. Needing more than idle teasing Sam shifts in his seat for some friction from his jeans, but his want for your hands, your body on his, only intensifies.

You move aside the controllers, nudging your character forward when Sam isn’t looking, occupied with the tender kiss you give him, and leave it there. When the timer runs out you’ll have won this little feud. For now, you’ll just enjoy the moments leading up to your victory. Sam’s large hands crawl their way up your legs, that are now wrapped around his hips, enjoying how your warm flesh washes away the cold that penetrates your room every winter. Sam squeezes your ass, guiding you closer to him. You can feel every muscle flex as Sam encases you in his arms, creating a tent around you as he lays you down on the floor.

Even as the match timer runs down neither of you pay attention. You slyly rub your hot core against Sam’s massive bulge to ebb away some of your desire. Hungry to feel your smooth skin against his Sam roughly pulls down your shorts taking your black panties with them. The chilly air hits your heat, sending a shiver up your body, hardening your nipples. For fun you decide to take the teasing a little further. You roll Sam over and pull his thin grey shirt off. With the grace of a ballerina and the patience of a hunter you trail your way down Sam’s stomach leaving him breathless with every nip, kiss, and suck.

You remove Sam’s jeans, exposing his black boxers. Wanting to hear him groan you leave kisses along the bottom edges of boxers, massaging the tension that has accumulated away with your fingertips. Slowly, you move your way up his thighs and towards his erect cock. Every touch, every kiss makes Sam squirm for more. To feel more of you pressed against him, to taste you on his lips, to breathe you in. All he can do for now is ball up his fists in your hair as you painstakingly outline his cock through the annoying fabric of his boxers.

Sam thrust his hips up forcing your lips harder against his cock in an attempt to alleviate the his desire, but it only makes it worse. He wants to bury himself in your burning pussy, to make you moan his name in ecstasy, to see you become his, but he doesn’t dare break your rhythm. Stuck in his fantasy of your sweet warmth and the hours of elation to come, you take the opportunity to slide up his body like a snake, rubbing your breasts along him, tugging at your sensitive buds as you give Sam of the touch he craves. Hips over his hips you gyrate your slick pussy, enjoying the friction rubbing your clit. His throbbing cock on your pussy eggs you on. This teasing is having a greater effect on you than initially planned. To swing things back in your favor, and to satiate your burning core, you take just the tip of his cock out and slip it inside of you. Just enough to entice each of you. Needing more, Sam goes to take your hips in his hands, to take control, but you stop him.

“Look at the screen, Sammy.” The TV shows your character doing a victory dance in bright colors that fills the darkened room. “I won. Tonight is my night and what I say goes.”

Recognition fills him, causing his body to sink further into the ground in defeat. “You cheated.”

“Please, like you didn’t last time when fingered me in the middle of a timed scavenge?” You smirk. “That’s in the past. All that matters now is that you have to do what I say, when I say it.” You roll off him and sit in the middle of the room, legs and arms crossed in haughty triumph. “Now, put on the third costume from the right and give me a little show.”

Sam begrudgingly walks towards your closet, ass barely covered, and you feel the smirk growing on your face. It only grows wider when you hear Sam groan in displeasure.

“What is this supposed to cover?!”

“Nothing really, but I think you can make it work.” You rub your pussy, sticking a finger inside to ease the growing ache deep in your belly. It does nothing.

Sam walks around the corner, the thin mesh fabric screaming to be removed as his muscles stretch have it to the max, holes stretched to near breaking point. The red stockings and garter suits him better than you imagined. Your heart stops a little as you get to the red panties. Every curve of Sam’s cock is accentuated. They might as well have been painted on him. Your mouth goes a little dry, nervous excitement for what’s to come.

“How about a little dance for me, the birthday girl?”


End file.
